<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kusvapna by AllegoriesInMediasRes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275252">kusvapna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes'>AllegoriesInMediasRes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mahabharata fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahabharata - Vyasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:23:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kusvapna (Sanskrit): nightmare, bad dream, incubus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mahabharata fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kusvapna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finally she clenches the drape of her sari between her teeth, but Dussassan delivers a roundhouse blow to her mouth, dislodging three teeth and the last of her dignity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silk meets ground, and guffawing meets roof. Not a queen, not an empress, only an unadorned woman with blood bubbling at her lips and blood trickling down her legs. She hunkers down. Fists haul her back up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denied the mercy of crouching, she bows her head so that her hair might drape over her breasts. Karna barks a command, and then obediently, Yudhisthira is hacking off her tresses with a sword. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>